Physical Attractions Aren't Crushes
by syringa101
Summary: Draco flirts with Hermione in the library. They can't get each other out of their heads. An angry Hermione should not be toyed with. Dramione. Two-shot. I don't own Harry Potter. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Favorite!**

 **Follow!**

 **Review!**

 **This is a two-shot! Dramione. Eighth year. After the war and all. I don't own Harry Potter. This is rated M. This chapter is T for language and some detailed kissing scenes, but it doesn't go far. The next chapter is going to be M for adult themes and language. I will warn you when there is an adult scene coming up.**

Hermione clenched her wand. Her face was twisted with rage. A burning rage directed at the slimy ferret-face right across the Hall. He was laughing and talking with his friends as if he didn't just _flirt_ with her in the Library. She was so confused, yet so angry. How could he not say anything about their civil and sexy conversation? He had just sat down at her table and worked. When she looked up, nearly a half hour later, she was shocked to find the Slytherin Prince across from her. Even after the war, he still held his smirk. Their eyes had met then, no words were spoken out in the open... Yet. Hermione had brushed him off after seeing he wasn't harming anyone, and continued to work. As did he. Until, that is, until he chose to ask her a question about their Transfigurations homework. He very seductively positioned himself so that she would have to help him. And she did, because she could and because... well... She wanted to. She wanted to flirt back. She wanted to flirt with Draco fucking Malfoy. Looking back on their encounter at the library, Hermione realised how unrealistic she was thinking. Who was she to think that Malfoy, of all people, was actually interested in her? Shaking her head, Hermione stabbed a piece of her potatoes. Why did that insufferable cutie have to bug her so bad? At what point did her course of action go wrong?

"You alright there, 'ermione?" Seamus asked, his Irish accent cutting in his words deeply. Oh, yes, she is fine Seamus. It's not like she looks as if she might blow up and hit something.

Hermione nodded absently, not actually answering his question. Apparently, though, that didn't bother Seamus, as he turned to his fellow Gryffindor, Dean. More of their housemates arrive, some of which included Ron and Harry.

"How's your day been?" Ron asked as he seated himself across from Hermione, Harry planting down right next to the redhead.

"Fine." She said, her jaw relaxing a little so she could actually spit out the word. "Just a little irritated." A little? That's not what you sound like.

"By?" Harry asked, dishing up the dinner.

"...uh... you know, studies." Hermione said, lying straight to their faces. She had gotten good at doing that; lying. "Stuck on this _one_ problem..." She glared horribly at Malfoy as she emphasized on the word. It's funny how the boys didn't pick up on any of it. Harry and Ron were completely oblivious to the hatred or whatever the feeling was that was rolling off her body in large waves. Ron groaned at her response and almost immediately turned to Seamus to discuss the latest Quidditch brooms. Harry joined it after taking a glance at Hermione. Perhaps he was a little suspicious.

"I have a feeling that a certain rich attractive Slytherin is on your nerves." Ginny said, her voice in a girly whisper. No really, what brought that idea on? Was it the way she looked at the blond from across the hall?

Hermione flushed momentarily before poking her chin up and letting out a sharp breath. "I don't know what you mean." Liar.

Ginny gave a playful laugh. "Godric, please, you've been shooting death glares at the prick the entire time you've been sitting here." You have, Hermione.

"I have not!" Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. Though, she didn't take her eyes off Malfoy. Definitely have not not been looking at him the entire time.

"Mhmm..." Ginny said, not buying anything the muggle-born was telling her. Yup, Ginny was onto something.

"What? Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked, dropping the oblivious act.

Ginny nodded. "Surprised nobody's taken notice." She shrugged and focused on her dinner. "Say, what did he do this time?" Hermione huffed out a full blow of air before recalling the encounter in the Library and explaining it to Ginny. "Just to be clear..." She said. "You're angry at him because he isn't giving you any attention?" Exactly.

"Well- no... I mean yes... I guess, sort of." She sighed. "Wow, when you say it out loud it makes me sound like one of the fangirls that follows him around." Maybe you are.

"Go talk to him." Ginny said, a slight smile pushing at her lips.

"What? No!" Hermione said, a bit too loudly. "You can't be serious." She was serious. "I can't just walk over there and ask him on a date-" she covered her mouth, though only Ginny heard, it was still a shock to hear the words come out of her own mouth.

Ginny cracked up, laughing her head off. "Oh, Godric, this is priceless." She clutched her side. "You so totally _like_ him!" She whispered loudly at Hermione. Yes she does totally like him.

"I do not!" Hermione shot back. "I just... have... a... an... attraction- physical- attraction to... uh... him." She said, blush rising in her cheeks. Physical attraction? That's a strange choice of words.

"Honey, that's a crush." Ginny said sweetly.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Oh bugger, screw it." She closed her eyes and took a few deeps breathes, calming her breathing. "Ginny, I need a plan." Do you now?

The younger girl smiled, one that was, in fact, very scary to see on a Gryffindor. "Already have one." Of course she does.

###

A week. She had not spoken to Malfoy in a full week. Hermione was currently glaring at him from across the Library. He was just sitting there studying. She didn't know if he knew she was there, but she figured as much. Hermione bit her lip and shut her eyes, calming herself. Then, she stood, packed all her supplies up and walked over. When she was at his table, she sat down and pulled her book out. Malfoy glanced up quickly, his eyes darting across the table at her. What was she playing at?

"Granger..." He addressed her. She didn't look up or even acknowledge him. He raised an eyebrow and continued. "I know we haven't spoken since last week's..." He paused, not knowing what to call their encounter. "Transfigurations question." He waited for her to say something, or maybe even look up and meet his eyes. She did neither.

Malfoy leaned in a bit so he could whisper. "I have another... question to ask you." Hermione's eyes stayed focused on her book, yet he could see her lips adjust themselves. He was suddenly staring at those full pink lips of hers, his mouth going dry. Then, he snapped out of it, blinking twice and clearing his mind.

"But you have to _see_ me first." He whispered, his voice husky and low. "Granger." He snapped her name lightly, wanting her attention. She refused to give it to him. "Damn it, Granger, just look up at-" his mouth was suddenly shut tight. A foot, it felt like a foot, climbed his leg. It came right across from him, from Hermione. She was the one smirking now. He was caught up again in her beauty, watching her face.

"Something the matter, Malfoy?" She asked, her voice seductive and innocent.

She wasn't even looking, just smirking, and still her attention went to her book. He couldn't speak, she knew it too. She had won power over him. Her _bare_ foot traveled north. Since when was it bare? Since she slipped her shoes off when she sat down. Malfoy jerked a little as her toes skimmed a sensitive area.

"Maybe you should go somewhere _private_ and check it out." Hermione lingered. "I mean, you could have a huge problem if it gets infected... whatever 'it' is..."

Malfoy's eyelids rolled closed as she suddenly put a small amount of pressure on his pelvic region. Then, she gave a little twist, massaging it. His eyes flew open, surprised by her boldness. Her pupils met his. Hermione was full on smirking at him. At him! He was just sitting there with his jaw clenched and his hands griping the table.

"Granger..." He sounded as if he was giving a warning. She knew that tone all too well.

"No." She said, her voice sharp. Her eyes went back to the book.

"No?" He asked, confused. "What? Grang-"

"No." She repeated, her eyes reaching up to his again.

"Granger, I don't know-"

"Draco..." it was almost as if she had just purred his name. It clicked in his head then what she meant when she said no.

"Hermione..." He said back to her. She smiled at him, a small quiet smile that spoke every emotion she was feeling. He gave a lopsided one in return, sharing the connection.

Her foot suddenly ran down the inside of his thigh and his eyes snapped shut. She laughed softly under her breath, obviously amused by his reaction. "Perhaps you should get that checked up on, Draco." She said, a tease in her voice. "Here," she closed her book and stood, secretly stepping back inside her shoes. "I'll go with you."

###

10 minutes later Draco pulled Hermione into an empty classroom and pressed her against the wall. The gesture wasn't harmful, in fact, it was quiet the opposite.

"Hermione fucking Granger I cannot get you out of my mind." He whispered harshly into her ear. She smiled at his confession. "I can't tell you how long I've been obsessing over our little meet up in the Library last week. And to think, you shared those stupid little feelings..." He suddenly pulled back, the smile gone from his own face. "Please tell me you share those feeling-"

"Draco." Hermione whispered. "You talk too much."

"Funny." He remarked. "Usually I could say that about you-"

She pressed her lips to his, catching him off guard. He was now complete aware of their closeness and he wanted to get even closer. He pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. Though, he wasn't aggressive in the act. His lips covered hers, sucking and nibbling. She responded to his little nips and did the same back. Draco's pelvis shifted forward, grinding itself against Hermione's. She moaned lightly into his mouth, suddenly aroused by the situation. He painted hot breath on her lips in turn and continued to rub against her. Eventually, his arms released her and brought her hands down to her own waist. All the while, not letting go of her small hands. They moved them together, twisting and tangling their fingers. They came out of it for air.

"That was bloody fantastic." Draco said, his lips lingering on her. Their foreheads were pressed together, connecting.

"Tell me about it." Hermione replied. She too was feeling short of breath.

"Why don't I show you." Draco retorted before leaning in to place a peck on her sweet lips.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?" He asked, staring right back at her.

"You had a question to ask me."

"Oh right..." He smiled. "Hermione, how would you like to be my girlfriend? And when I say that, I mean like in public. None of that secrecy and snooping around shit."

"Under one condition."

"And that is?" Draco asked.

"You keep snogging me like you just did."

His smile grew very big. "I can do that." And he meant it.

"I reckon you can."

###

"Draco..." Hermione said, nearly twenty minutes later. "We're late for dinner."

"But I just ate." He smirked and kissed her swollen lips. She couldn't hold back the smile.

"But our friends..."

"Screw that lot." He said, pushing himself up against her. "I better things to do." He pressed his mouth to hers. She responded immediately at the gesture.

Hermione pulled back. "Like what?" A small tease was held in her tone.

"Like take my beautiful girlfriend out to eat."

She nibbled at her lips nervously. "And where do you plan to take this girlfriend of yours?"

He pecked her lips. "The Slytherin table." Hermione stiffened.

"Publicly?"

"Publicly." He confirmed, watching her reaction thoroughly.

She though about it for a moment. "Okay." She hugged him, a smile on her features. "I need to change my robes first."

"I'll meet you at the Gryffindor tower in thirty minutes." Draco said. She nodded in response.

###

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled loudly as soon as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

"YAH?!" The redhead yelled back, from her spot on the couch. Hermione ran over to her.

"I need help." She said rushed. "I don't know what to do and-"

"Calm down, sister." Ginny said, sitting up from her laid back position. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"There's this guy that-"

"You got Draco fucking Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Hermione blushed deeply. "He's just a boy, Ginny."

"Just a boy?" Came a voice. "Who's just a boy? Is Hermione seeing a guy?"

Ginny tried to speak. "Ron-"

"Are you seeing a guy?" He directed the question at her. Hermione peeked at Harry behind Ron in the corner of her eye.

"So what if I am?" Hermione countered.

"Who is it?" Ron asked. "We need to-"

"Need to what?" She challenged. "What are you going to do?"

"Hermione, just trying to protect-"

"Protect me?!" She yelled. "From what? From him? From heartbreak? I've got news for you, Ron, not everyone gets their heartbroken."

"Depends on who you're going out with."

She glared at him. "I don't think that should matter." She hissed. "If you are truly my friend then you would be caring about my happiness, not interrogating me on who he is." She turned around, ready to go up to her dorm. "And for the record, you'll know who it is at dinner. I'll be walking down with him and I'll be sitting at his table." She left then.

###

Draco put away his supplies and straightened his tie in front of his mirror. "What's going on?" Blaise asked, suspiciously. "You never do that." Draco brushed his hair down. "Unless... you're seeing someone."

"Yes, Blaise." He said, bored.

"Slytherin?" His housemate asked. Draco shook his head and changed his hair up. "Ravenclaw?" The blond ignored him. "Hufflepuff?" Draco turned to his friend, still not amused and bored. "Gryffindor?"

"Honestly, Blaise."

"So she is in Gryffindor, then?" Blaise asked. Draco shot him a look. "Is she hot?"

"Very."

"Smart?"

Draco scoffed. "Obviously. I'm done dating mindless ones."

"Dating, really?" Blaise asked. "You've never been in a relationship longer than a month, unless you count Pansy, that is."

"That was my father's idea." Draco pointed out. "I digressed from his ways a while ago."

"And last year?"

"That's different, and you know it." He scolded. "Besides, this year I'm a little more... open-minded."

"Meaning...?"

"Sex, Blaise." Draco said as if it was obvious. "It's time I lost my virginity." He fiddled with his tie again. "In order to do that, I need to find someone I love." He paused. "Plus, father is expecting me to marry soon."

"I thought you left his ways when he got locked up in Azkaban." Blaise said. "And besides this is just countering what you just said."

Draco scoffed. "He'll be out by the end of next year. Then he'll be back on my ass about fixing the Malfoy name."

"And what's your take on it?"

"To hell with his plans." Draco said. "If I show him that I have a girlfriend that I love and wish to take her hand in marriage, then he'll relax a little."

"Are you sure he'll like Granger?" Blaise asked, causing Draco to freeze. "I mean, did he ever get over his prejudice beliefs?"

He was oblivious to the fact that Draco was suddenly aware that Blaise knew that he fancied Hermione. "He'll come around." He choked out. Then, he spun around to face his best friend. "I never said it was Granger."

"You never said otherwise." Blaise couldn't help but smirk as he watched his friend shut his mouth.

###

Draco approached the Gryffindor Portrait of the Fat Lady. "What are you doing lurking over here, Slytherin?"

"I'm not lurking." He told her. "Do think I might have a chance at getting into that common room behind there?"

"When Dumbledore walks out of his grave." She joked. "Sorry, not Slytherins allowed."

He shrugged. "Expecting that much." He leaned again a railing. "I'll wait here for her."

###

Hermione rushed down the stairs of her dorm and nearly crashed into a pair of fifth years. She apologized quickly before dashing out the portrait door.

"Easy there, Griff, where's the fire?" Draco asked as he caught his arms around her. She smiled and looked up at him.

"There's no fire." She whispered. "I'm running to someone, not from."

"Hmmm..." He mused. "And who might that be?"

She shrugged. "You wouldn't know him." She wrinkled her nose. "He's tall, Slytherin, blonde and he has this adorable smug grin on his face whenever he sees me. You wouldn't hang around guys like that."

"And why not?" He asked, obviously enjoying their conversation. "You mentioned something about an adorable look, do I not have that?"

Hermione smiled widely. "You sir, most definitely do." She kissed him and pressed him up against the wall.

"Hermione-" Ginny opened the portrait door and stopped. Her eyes widened.

Hermione and Draco were suddenly apart. "Hey Ginny." Hermione said.

The girl smiled wildly. "Malfoy and Hermione, kissing-" she started to sing.

"Ginny!" Hermione hollered.

"-in a hallway, K-I-S-S-I-!" Hermione covered the younger girl's mouth. Draco seemed to find this amusing and was laughing a great deal.

"Not you too!" She yelled, running over to him.

Ginny chose then to pick up her song. "Malfoy and Hermione kissing in a hallway, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hermione ran after the other Gryffindor who was now running down the stairs to the Great Hall. Draco followed, laughing uncontrollably. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Gineva Molly Weasley!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it this instant!"

"You were the ones SNOGGING in the hallway!" Ginny declared.

"That's not fair!" Hermione yelled back. "Only you know about Draco and I!"

"And Blaise!" Malfoy commented from behind. Hermione shot him a look. "What? You told your best friend, I told mine!"

"Ginny knew before we got together that I-" she stopped. He ran into her, which he immediately grabbed her waist. Ginny stopped yelling a while ago and had slipped inside the Great Hall. Draco smirked at her, wanting to know what she was going to say.

"That you what, Hermione?" He asked, his voice husky.

"That I fancied you." She said, smiling up at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought you would never speak to me after our encounter in the Library."

"Quiet the opposite." Hermione told him, pulling his lips onto hers briefly. "I really enjoyed all that dirty talk."

"You mean flirting?" He asked, politely.

She shook her head with a crown on her lips. "No, I mean dirty talk."

His smile curved up. "I never knew I corrupted you so much."

"You can't corrupt something that's already been corrupted, Mister Malfoy."

"I'm sure you know all about that subject, Miss Granger." He flirted back.

"You bet I do." She lifted his chin a bit. "Say, wanna head in so you can take your girlfriend to your table?"

"Of course." He said. Then he pulled the Great Hall doors open, holding it for her. She smirked at him and entered.

When Draco and Hermione's joined hands caught the attention of the students and staff, the Hall fell silent. Hermione couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face and Draco could help the smirk that was glued on his. So much pride between the two of them. It was a wonder they hadn't erupted with hatred words yet. The whole student body was waiting for an explanation.

Draco lead Hermione over to His table and sat her down between himself and Blaise, whom was all but being forced to do so. "Hey, Hermione." Blaise said, sticking out his hand for her to shake. She blushed and shook back.

"You must be Blaise." She said. He nodded, his own smirk surfaced.

"Yup." He turned to Draco, by leaning in. "You better say something, everyone is watching you guys."

"Getting to that." Draco said, he faced Hermione. "Hermione, how much do you mind PDA?"

"Not that much, why?" She asked.

"Because..." He leaned in, capturing his lips on hers.

They immediately fell into their own world.

Hermione brought him closer, forcing his lips on hers more. His tongue invaded her mouth, fully snogging her senseless. She did the same, bringing her own tongue to his and messaging into each other. Their noses bumped into each other, but they took no notice. Both their eyes had long since closed. Her hands were at the base of his neck, pulling him to her. His hands her on her cheeks and neck, cupping her face. Pleasure shot through both their bodies at the contact of their mouths and hands. It was like dancing on the stars, it was so spectacular.

"Hem..." Blaise cleared his throat, causing them to pull apart.

The whole hall was staring. Then, suddenly people were whispering. Hermione caught Harry and Ron talking with themselves. Neither one of them looked like they were happy about what they just saw. Neither one of them looked mad about what they just saw. Hermione watched as Ginny whispered with them. They seemed to relax a little or at least stop the glaring in her direction.

Hermione dished up her food, not talking to anyone. "Hermione, you alright?" Draco asked, whispering into her ear. She nodded slightly. "Potter and Weasley look..."

"Their names are Harry and Ron." Hermione said, looking up at him. "I call your friends by their first name, you call my friends by their first name."

"But Hermione..." Draco whined.

She gave him a hard look. "Drop the surnames, Draco."

"Fine." He said obviously annoyed. He dished up some dinner and did as Hermione did. People seemed to go back to their conversations, but it was still quiet. Like, they were waiting for someone to start yelling.

"Draco."

"What?" He asked, still annoyance playing in his voice.

"How about after supper we go over and talk to them..." Hermione asked.

Draco froze. "To... Harry and... Ron?" He seemed to cringe at using their first names.

"Yes." She replied dully.

"Maybe they don't want to talk to me." He said, not looking at her, as if trying to avoid the subject.

"Uh huh... or maybe you don't want to talk with them...?"

Draco glanced at her. "Of course I don't want to talk with them."

Hermione sighed. "It would mean a lot to me if you did." Her voice seemed to plead to him. He cursed himself mentally.

"And if I didn't?" He was afraid to ask that question.

"Well I would still go over and talk to them without you." She said easily.

He paused, thinking of something to say. "And how would you feel about that?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Pretty betrayed." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Betrayed?" He asked, curiosity flowed through him, wondering why she would use such a word.

"Yes, betrayed." She confirmed. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why would you feel betrayed?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Because my boyfriend refuses to go with me to clear up a simple problem with my best friends." Now her voice sounded annoyed.

"I'm not refusing..." Draco said. "Just... investigating how things would play out."

"Investigating?" She asked. "You're investigating?" Hermione seemed very doubtful.

"Of course." He said as if it was obvious. "I'm seeing if it would actually be wise for me to walk over there -after they've spent the entire meal giving me a death glare- and then suddenly ask if they want to be best mates with me just because they're my girlfriend's protective little Gryffindors."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down." And now she seemed offended. "You don't have to be friends with them, just to point of where you can stand in the same room and not try to kill each other."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione, first of all, you're asking me to be civil to them. Now, I can do that. I can be civil to them. All they have to do is not be smartarses back. It's a matter of them, not me. Also, if they try to hold my hand..." He shivered. "Just no. And second, we're in the same room now and not trying to murder each other..."

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm aware of your ability to be nice and charming, but I also know that you can be very intimidating." His ears perked up. So he was charming now? And nice? That must be the flirting. Definitely the flirting. But intimidating?

"Intimidating?" He asked. "Intimidating." He broke the word into chunks. "Hermione, I'm not that intimidating, I just happen to know where to press their buttons." He knew he was right. He had been doing it to the very people they were talking about for the majority of their schooling together.

"So all I'm asking you to do, Draco, is not press those tempting buttons."

He sighed. He knew he should have expected some sort of deal when dating the Gryffindor Princess. "Fine." He agreed. "I won't be annoying. I will be civil. But as soon as they start being arses, I'm done." There, everything was laid out.

"Okay." And she had agreed to it.

###

Draco and Hermione walked over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny after dinner in the Entrance Hall. "Malfoy." Harry and Ron greeted, still sending death glares at him.

"Harry, Ron, so nice to finally talk _civilly_ to you." He dropped a hint. Hopefully those two Gryffindors would pick up on it.

"Malfoy, what have you done to Hermione?" Ron asked. And so it starts.

"Ron, he's done nothing." Hermione said. "I chose this."

Harry scoffed "That's not you talking, Hermione, Malfoy's got you under some kind of spell or potions of sorts."

"Ah, yes, my charming looks and dazzling words put her under quite a spell." Draco sarcastically commented, smirking whilst looking at his girlfriend.

"Did you not explain anything to them, Ginny?" Hermione asked, turning to the redhead girl.

She shrugged. "They haven't listened to a thing I've said."

"Ginny must be under the same spell." Harry explained. "We figured Malfoy did something to the two of you."

"Harry..." Draco addressed the Gryffindor reluctantly by his first name. "Hermione and I are dating." Nope, why would that work? Stating the obvious never worked.

The boy scoffed. "Yeah right." Was that sarcasm detected?

"Harry..." Hermione said, a warning in her voice. "He's telling the truth. And I'm not under a spell. Draco and I are together." Of course anyone under a spell would say exactly that. Way to go, Hermione.

There was a pause as her boys took in the information. "I'm guessing you didn't tell them about our library encounter..." Draco asked. You had to open your mouth, Draco, didn't you?

Hermione shut her eyes as the boys looked at her curiously. "No. Not at all." Yup, you've definitely irritated her now.

"What library encounter?" Ron asked. Probably the one they just mentioned, but you know, it's not like Hermione goes to the library often and runs into other people at the library. No, that would be a crazy idea, Ron. "Did he hurt you, Hermione?" Does she look hurt?

"No, no, I'm fine." She said. Then she backed up. Now she mad. Look what you have done Ron, she mad at you and now she about to tell you why. "You know what? If you can't accept Draco and I as a couple... I don't- I don't know what to say." She paused. For effect? For thinking? She seems to do that a lot; thinking. "I don't know what I was thinking bringing him over to talk." Then she fled, Draco running after her. Well, that went well.

###

"Hermione!" Draco caught up to her. "Hermione, stop!"

"What, Draco?!" She asked. "Is it too much for them to be polite or even accept that I'm happy with you?!"

"They're just concerned for you, Hermione." He pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. I'm sure they'll come around." She didn't say anything. She didn't know what she could say. "Come on." He tugged at her sleeve. "Let's go take a walk." She nodded and followed as he lead them out onto the grounds of the castle.

They walked in silence for a while. The only sound was of the wind and distant noises that they couldn't make out. They made their way over by the Black Lake. They sat down with their backs to a tree.

"Do you really think it's that hard for them to imagine us together?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly?" He questioned. "Yes. I think they have trouble accepting that another guy has come along and wanted to be with you. Let alone that guy being me." She laughed a little, he smiled at her response.

They sat in silence for a minute. "I always believed you were good." She whispered. "The Astronomy Tower, with Dumbledore, I was convinced you were forced to do it. Even when Harry told me that you had him at wand-point." She paused. "And when Katie Bell was cursed, I knew deep down that you couldn't've been doing that just because of some orders or loyalty. I knew you weren't free to choose."

"And with Bellatrix in the Manor?" He asked. "What did you think of me then?"

"I thought you were brave; lying to save us." Hermione said. "The three of us knew that you recognized us, but you didn't tell them."

"And the torture?"

"You would've been killed if you interfered." She said, her voice small and so un-Hermione like. "I understand why you made the choices you did."

"And what about my choice to go over to the dark side?"

"That was in front of everyone." She said, looking up at him. "What were you suppose to do? Leave your parents? Watch them be killed in front of you because you refused to cross the courtyard?" She shook her head. "I get it. I understand, even if I wasn't put in your position."

"And you think I'm good?"

"There's no such thing as good and bad, Draco." Hermione said, watching his banges fall over his eyes. "Everyone of us has our good moments and our bad moments. We all have a little bit of both inside of us." She paused and brushed his banges back from his eyes, then rested her fingers on the side of his face. "I'm not always good. I've done things that I regret." He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"Do you regret this?" He asked, savoring the feel of her finger on his cheek. "Do you regret us?"

"No." Hermione whispered. "I don't regret being attracted to you." He smiled, the smile with the lopsided look. His eyes opened. "Do you?"

"Sometimes." Draco said. "Blaise and I were talking before dinner... He asked me what my father would think about us."

"And what did you say?" She asked, listening intently to his words.

"I told him that I didn't care what my father thinks about who I'm dating or involved with." He paused. "I think I've fancied you for much longer than I care to admit, Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow. "Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since they started to be involved with one another. It started out as a shock but after the first two weeks, a new gossip aroused within the student's discussions. Draco and Hermione's friend groups had gradually accepted the idea of the two of them dating. It took a few fights and some convincing before everyone got over themselves.

Eventually Hermione and Draco's relationship got to the point of them snogging repetitively in small spaces like broom closets and the like. They never left each other's sides it seemed like. They were so obviously involved with one another. They were in deep.

###

Hermione hissed against Draco's lips. "Draco?" She pulled back. "I need... to ask you something..."

"Yes, love?" Draco asked, breathless from their snogging session. Currently, they were stuffed in a very small broom closet with their bodies pressed very close together.

"How... do... you feel..." she herself was breathless too. "About... sex?"

She held her breath as she felt Draco stiffen. "Like what do I think about... It?" He asked, not looking at her.

She immediately regretted asking him. Was it wrong of her to think they'd been dating long enough to get physically involved with each other? "Yeah... I guess... I was just wondering..." she tried to shrug it off.

"Well I think it's important." He said, looking at her. She was now the one looking away. He smiled then. "I also... have been thinking about it a lot... recently..." It was his turn to be nervous.

"How so?" Hermione questioned, looking up at her partner.

"Well.. you and I..." he blushed deeply, though it wasn't really visible in the dark closet. "We've been... together for a while... and I..." he trailed off, hoping she could figure the rest out.

"Okay..." she said, understanding Draco.

"Is that like a good okay... or a bad okay... or an okay as in 'what the hell goes through your head, Draco?'?" He started to ramble.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked, almost laughing at him, but managing to stay quiet.

"...yeah... I've never really-"

"You're a virgin?" Hermione asked, surprised at him.

"Yes." Draco said lamely. "I know... I know... It doesn't sound like me..."

"I don't judge people by who they have or haven't had sex with." Hermione said. Then corrected herself with. "Well... I try not to..."

"So then... Are you...?"

"Oh, no." She said, suddenly shy. "Yeah, I've lost that card a few years ago."

"You?" Draco asked, not believing her. "Hermione Granger? The book worm?"

"Yeah... I kind of got drunk at this muggle bar and met up with a childhood friend." She shook her head. "We're good now though... It was a one time thing."

"That was all then?"

"No..." Hermione told him. "Krum and I stay in touch and he visited before the war. We had a thing going, but that shortly stopped after I found him in bed with... multiple girls..." she shivered at the memory. "Then there was Ron... we didn't last..."

"Was it good?" Draco asked. "The sex, I mean. Was the sex good?"

"No fireworks." She shrugged and pressed against Draco. "Nothing that was this serious."

"And would you like... to you know... with me?"

She laughed and pushed him into the wall snogging him senseless. "I want to fuck your brains out."

Draco smiled like a kid on his birthday.

###

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She glanced down at her note again.

 _Meet in RoR and prepare for a sleepless night. -D.M._

Her heart fluttered every time she read it. They were going to... tonight. She could contain her excitement. She just had to get past a few more classes and dinner then she could head down to the Room of Requirements. She recalled the snogging session they had in the broom closet a week earlier.

This was going to be a big night. For both of them.

Finally. She would finally be able to fuck him. Fuck her boyfriend. Fuck Draco fucking Malfoy.

And as a bonus, she was the one taking him. She would always be his first and nothing could change that. She would make this night unforgettable. She would ruin him for all other women.

She smiled and slipped the note inside her robe's pocket, hiding from view as she walked into potions class. Potions class with the new professor, Ramsy. He was a balding wizard with a horrible taste in soap. He smelt worse Snape and didn't quite meet Snape's role. She found she actually missed the old potions master, he was much more challenging than this new laid back teacher. Though, she figured to some students it was a relief to finally have an easy teacher for potions. Yet, she still felt as if Professor Ramsy didn't challenge her as Snape always did and she missed that aspect of the class. It was no longer tough and hard to achieve high marks. There was no accomplishment in earning those top grades, because everyone was in that class.

Hermione sat down next to Luna, having the class with Ravenclaws. The blond smiled at Hermione sat, obviously happy to have a lab partner for the day.

###

By dinner, Hermione was sneaking glances at her Slytherin boyfriend not so discreetly and hardly cared what anyone thought. Godric, she was turning her into a fangirl, the way she was eye fucking him obsessively. But alas, she couldn't help it. He was just too damn hot and too damn tempting. She kept telling herself, she only liked him because of his appearance. That's all. And besides, it's not like Draco would ever agree to giving up his v-card unless he found her somewhat attractive. It made her proud someone wanted her. Again. Yet, this time, it was different. She wanted him.

 _It was just his body._

His hair, his smile, his smirk, his muscles, his _everything_. And Godric, was she attracted to it all. But was a physical attraction just a crush? Could it be called that? Or was it more of lust? Or need?

But wasn't it more than that? Her feelings, maybe, by an off chance, might run deeper than what she's leading herself to believe? Did she crush on him for more than his physical physique? For more than what she sees?

 _It was just his body._

But, no, it wasn't. She had convinced herself that was reason she enjoyed his company. That was the reason she loved his kisses. That was the reason she waited every minute wanting to be with him. But it wasn't true, part of it was. But not really. Not really because a tiny voice inside of her crushed on the small things- the inner things- about him.

The way he acted when she was around. Like she was the only girl in the world. The way he always noticed her in the halls, even when they didn't have time for a quick snog. The way he was careful not to hurt her during their snogging sessions. The way he cared for her in a way she couldn't describe. It was all leading to what he was inside.

 _It was not just his body._

Was it ever just his body? Was it all about getting to know him as a person? She don't know.

Hermione's eyes flickered up one last time, right before dismissal, to catch his eyes. They were focused on her, as if waiting for her to finally look up at him. His lips twitched into a slight and subtle smile, one that would go unnoticed by anyone who looked at first glance. But she saw it. Of course she saw. Because she was anticipating that small movement. And she also did the same, showing her own happiness upon seeing his face. She quickly licked her lips, wetting the chapped skin there. His eyes flickered down a fraction of inch, showing he noticed her subconscious gesture. She hadn't realized she did that and flushed barely in her own ignorance. But then she noticed something. He was looking at her a little more eagerly. Was licking her lips a turn-on for him? She smiled, supposing it was. This would be fun.

###

Hermione stood outside the materialized doors in front of her. She wasn't ready to go in yet. She was mentally preparing herself for what was inside. Her hands fidgeted slightly in nervousness, there were so many possibilities that this road would lead to.

Feeling she was ready, Hermione pushed the wood doors open easily. Draco was there. Laying on a large bed. His feet dangled down the end of the bed whilst his arms were tucked behind his head. His eyes were shut and she wasn't certain he was entirely conscious.

As she came more into the room, the door closed silently behind her and she got a better view of the inside. A fire was lit in a fireplace off to the side. In front of the burning logs was a few couches and a bookshelf, which was positioned against the same wall as the lively crackling fire. Of course, in the center of the room was a large king sized bed decked in green coloured fabric. How typical of Draco. Beside from the obvious coziness that the room held, Hermione felt a bit out of place and she wasn't sure why.

Moving forward, Hermione came to stand over Draco, watching him sleep. A smile came across her face as an idea popped in her mind. She removed her top layer of robes, just to relieve some unneeded clothing. She let the robes fall to the ground and left them where they lay. Seeing as Draco was in a deep sleep, she brushed his bangs a little, causing him to twitch ever so slightly. This way, though, she could see his face clearer. Her smile grew. He was so peaceful, laying there as dreams clouded his head.

Hermione decided to be a little daring an put her knee down right next to his thigh, preparing to straddle the unsuspecting blond. He shifted and she froze. When he settled again she put her other knee down on the other side of his other thigh and sat down on him. He shifted greatly at the new weight upon his pelvic region. Hermione leaned forward, pressing her elbows on either side of his head.

"Draco..." She cooed. He turned his head, waking like people usually do. "Draco... Wakey Wakey..." She practically purred him awake until his eyes finally met hers.

"Hermione." He whispered and then his eyes widened noticing their position and closeness. "Wha-"

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You're only going to be speaking in moans now."

She drug her finger downwards, to his collar. His robes were already removed as well as his sweater and tie. He was now left in a white button shirt and pants. His shoes had been discarded along with his other items. Hermione undid the first buttons slowly, each time exposing new skin in his toned chest.

Her heat clenched a little as she suddenly felt him tented beneath her, excited. A smirk came over her at the thought of Draco being aroused by her. Though, she had felt it before, it was different this time. Because this time it would really happen. They would make it real.

Her lips met his in a seductive kiss and she ran her tongue down his jawline, teasing his legs as well by brushing his thighs slightly. He moaned a little, pleased with her work. She smiled and continued to venture down until she met his ear. Her teeth grazed the outside and nipped at the lobe. Draco hummed in appreciation, which made Hermione more confident. She ran her tongue down his jugular and neck area, going as slow as possible, teasing him endlessly. An inpatient growl surfaced in the back of his throat, wanting her to get a move on, but Hermione wouldn't have any of it.

"Now, now..." She whispered against his collarbone. Her hand was on his chest, drawing slow circles with her nail. "We're not going to be fast... yet..."

She licked his skin a bit before kissing her way down his chest and pushing him backwards on the bed. She mentioned bed to the floor and knelt between his legs. He sighed a small release as she started to undo his belt and trousers. Merlin, she was something else entirely.

He lifted his hips momentarily as she slipped the black pants off his body, leaving him in his boxers, which were not surprisingly green. Hermione stifled a small laugh at his Slytherin pride and stopped to cover her mouth. He shot up, hearing her amusement.

"Green?" She asked, between gasps. "Seriously?"

"What?" Draco asked defensively. "I'm sure you have your fair share of red undergarments."

Hermione giggled more, unable to contain herself. She then stood and pulled her sweater off, which was then followed by her tie and shoes.

"For the record," she said to him, whilst removing her high socks. She had sobered up from her humorous self and was now fiercely removing her clothing. "I happen to have multiple colours of undergarments." She blushed a little at the statement, but recovered quickly. She started unbuttoning her white shirt. "For example," she said, getting down her to bra, exposing it for him to see, "this bra is a light blue with dark polka dots..." She removed the rest of her shirt and threw it to the ground. "Whilst..." She unzipped her side zipper of her skirt. "My underwear is..." Hermione let go of the fabric and let the cloth pool at her feet, exposing her, "green with a black trim," underwear.

She put her hands on her hips, defiantly. Usually, her stubborn pose would work, but seeing as she was trying to use it on her boyfriend whom she was very much exposed to, this pose didn't really convey the right message. Draco smirked and was propped up on his elbows, definitely enjoying the view.

"Damn..." he said, almost disappointed. "I really wanted to be the one to undress you."

Hermione suddenly blushed, realizing she was standing there without anything really covering her. She couldn't really say anything, as he just gaped. Her hands had wrapped around her at her realization and was now trying to hide her cleavage and pelvic region.

"No, no..." Draco said, getting off the bed. "Don't be shy." He told her, pulling her next to him. "It's alright." He whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful."

Hermione's breathe caught in her throat at the statement. He thought she was beautiful. And that just made her want to fuck him even more. Her lips snogged his and suddenly the mood was back. She pushed him back, slowly until his thighs met the bed and he sat down.

###

Back out now, or forever hold your shameful and very passionate fangirling with this smut.

###

She knelt. "Hermion-"

"Draco, you're going to have the best blowout of your life, but what I need you to do right now is shut the hell up." She told him, her voice almost commanding. "I'm going to ruin you." She whispered, looking up at him. "No other girl will be anything compared to what I'm going to do to you." He could only swallow thickly and nod stiffly, then laid back. "Do you trust me, Draco?" She asked, removing his belt.

"Yes." He whispered not audible.

"What was that?" She asked, still sounding like the one in charge.

"Yes." He said louder.

"That's what I thought I heard." She whispered, as she pulled his erect cock out and removed his trousers.

Then she was working. And she was giving and she was blessing him like he had never felt before. And he felt as if it was Christmas, his birthday, and Halloween all at once, more than that. His mind was blinded and his eyes wouldn't focus. His brain wasn't analyzing what he was feeling. And he couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Her tongue and lips moved over him like a drug. Dopamine in his mind was exploding and releasing all it had. It was total bliss. And the high didn't end, it only got better. And better and better... until... until he did explode. And she drank. And he was lost. Lost in it all.

The pleasure eased away slowly and he finally came to his senses. "Salazar, Hermione, that was fucking mind blowing."

She kissed him sweetly and smiled. "Glad," kiss, "you," kiss, "think," kiss, "so." Kiss. They held the final one and he was suddenly in control, flipping her around with her back to the bed and him pushing down on her.

He unclipped her bra clasp. "Mine turn." He growled.

Hermione smirked smugly at his change of action. His head dipped down, capturing her nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. His other hand pawed at her other breast, massaging it. She let out a sigh and allowed her eyes to close in pleasure. Moving on, Draco ran his tongue up to his neck and jawline, salivating on her skin. It glistened when hit with light, marking the spot he'd been. Nipping a bit, he kissed his way up to his lips.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, his eyes staring into hers. His hand moved down, traveling over her knickers. "Tell me what you like..." He asked of her, before heading back to her navel and lower area.

His fingers skimmed the fabric, moving over it slowly, teasingly. She gasped a little. "Hmmm?" He inquired. "Feel good?" He slipped under the thin sheet-like material and gently pulled them down.

"Draco." She breathed, watching him. He wasn't looking at her eyes though, he was moving to her heat. She caught his head with both hands. "No."

A look of confusion conflicted on his face, before settling. "Okay."

She smiled and pulled him up to her, lips meeting and nose mushing. He didn't question why she refused to be touched there, and he let it go. Changing positions a bit, she lifted her legs to latch onto his. His knees now between her legs in a much more comfortable stance.

"You ready?" She whispered, holding his face in her hands.

He smiled shy, "I don't know what I'm doing." And a nervous laugh escaped him.

"Sure you do." Hermione encouraged. "I'll walk your through it."

He shook his head in amusement. "'Kay."

His body was already covering her, his dick touching her, yet not going anywhere. She held still, but both of their breath was erratic and bothered. Hermione gave him a small nod, pulling his face to hers in a kiss with one hand and went to grip his manhood in the other. He had one arm down on one side of her, supporting himself from crushing her and the other by her hip doing the same.

He shivered slightly as she gripped him, then positioned him at her entrance. Heat to heat. Then she moved her hand back to his hip then to his bum. With a small push forward, his hips rolled into hers, penetrating her. A gasp was sound from Draco as he held still. The hand of Hermione's traveled up his side to his shoulders and waited patiently for him to adjust.

"Merlin..." He whispered, his voice rasp and husky. Then he let out a shaky breath. "Can we move?"

Hermione beamed up at him, wiping a bang about his eye. "Go for it."

He smiled, then pushed in, filling her all the way up. And mmm he felt good. It had been a while since Hermione had been with someone, but this felt different. A good different. A not so much as fireworks different, but a smidgen more passion different. And it was enough to send her over the top.

With little motivation, they began to move, adjusting to the new feeling of each other. Lips met and tongues crashed. Draco had his palms dug into the bedsheet on either side of her, thrusting in and out. Hermione held on, pulling him down for kisses and giving a snap to her hips every once in a while, making Draco tremble.

"Ah fuck..." He hissed, closing his eyes.

"Much better..." Hermione took a few breathes. "Than masturbation..." a few more, panting. "or any fantasy."

Draco drove deeper, laughing a bit. "The real deal." He said under his breath, capturing her for a snog.

In and out. The sound of skin slapping against each other and the pants of the participants. In and out. Eyes were closed; eyes were open; eyes watching. In and out.

"Faster." Hermione encouraged.

A grunt from Draco and they were speeding up the pace a little more. They kept at it, going faster and harder and longer until it was practically impossible to hold themselves together any longer. Draco split over the edge first, emptying his seed into her with a cry. Hermione followed, her cunt squeezing his member once more, milking it, and her vision flashing away momentarily. Her back arched off the bed and her breasts forced outward.

###

Draco watched in awe, watching his lover come in from of him, because of him.

Merlin, he loved her.

He loved this girl. This beautiful girl that managed to change him and his whole future. How could something like that ever happen? When did he become such a lovesick teenager?

###

Hermione watched him, his body. The body.

 _It wasn't just his body._

Sure, she had decided this earlier but really... now it was true. She had come to love more than his body. She came to love his feelings, his emotions, him as a whole. She loved this boy.

That boy that teased her for seven years. That boy who would make fun of her for so long it would make her cry. That boy who she came to love. The boy who loved her.

He loved her right?

He didn't just like her because of _her_ body, did he? It wasn't just her body was it? He loved all of her, didn't he?

Would she be able to say that to him?

###

He pulled back; pulled out and laid beside her in bed. Both of them were breathing hard after the act. They didn't say anything, both lost in thought. They stared up at the ceiling. Not awkward, just silently. Just peacefully.

"You were amazing." Draco commented, then turned his head to her, looking at her. She smiled and did the same.

"So were you." She whispered, then pulled him in for a snog. "Don't forget it."

"Merlin knows I won't."

Hermione laughed playfully. "Oh, God I hope he doesn't know that'd be so weird!"

Draco laughed along with her. As their laughter died, he spoke again. "I love you." She seemed to freeze, the laughter coming to a complete halt and her smile dimming. "Oh Salazar, please say something." He whispered in prayer, his eyes closed now.

"I-" she cut short. "I, uh..." She cleared her throat, bringing the bedsheet to her chest and covering her. She faced away from him, then sat up, her back to him. "Draco...-"

"You don't have to say it back." He whispered, but she could here the hurt and pain in his voice.

"No no no." She turned around, pulling his face to hers. "No, I love you as well."

He smiled for a fraction of a second before her lips were on his and they were at it again.


End file.
